


Blurred Lines

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: A modern AU in which Ivar uses the title song to seduce the reader during a road trip.





	Blurred Lines

“You drive like a granny,” your passenger complained for probably the fourth time in an hour. “We're going to miss dinner.”

“Remind me again why I agreed to drive you home for Easter break, Ivar,” You grumbled, surly. 

He grinned at you, completely charming. “Because none of my brothers can do it, and my mother is going to give you a whole pan of brownies.”

“Your mom does make the best brownies,” you admitted, the thought taking your mind off your current predicament. 

“And you're going to share them with me, right?” Ivar asked sweetly. 

You snorted. “No way. That's my payment for driving your crippled ass home.” You didn't bother adding that his smile was enough. You would have driven him home anyway, even if one of his brothers was available. You had grown up with him and his brothers, spent the summer breaks from school casually bouncing between each others houses as childhood friends do.  
t  
he boys were all off doing their own thing now—Bjorn, the eldest and Ivar's half-brother, was backpacking through Europe, Ubbe was expecting his first child, Hvitserk was in the Marines, Sigurd was trying to make it in a band, and Ivar had gone to college. 

In typical Ivar fashion, he'd barely prepared for it. He asked where you were applying, and applied there himself the day of the application deadline. Ivar was smart though, and he had something to prove. Being confined to a wheelchair had defined him—his intensity, his intelligence, his sharp wit. He dealt with his disability largely through humor now, but as a child and up until a few years ago, he had been furious at his lot in life. He never spoke about it, but you were pretty certain his mother had sent him to a therapist after her husband left.

Ivar surprised you by turning the radio up, grinning. “I love this song. Makes me think of you, Y/n.” 

He shimmied his upper body to the catchy beat, and you couldn't help but admire the graceful way he moved. He might not have the use of his legs, but Ivar did spend a lot of time in the gym. He had turned it up partway through the song, and now he turned the full force of his beautiful blue eyes to you. “I know you want it, but you're a gooooood giiiiirl. The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty. Go ahead, get at me” he drawled, looking you up and down almost seductively. The long car ride must be getting to him.

You laughed, finding yourself joining him in his ridiculous gyrating. “What do they make dreams for, when you got them jeans on?” He was still dancing, almost too casual, his left hand stroking your thigh. You tensed from the surprise, then smiled over at him, the two of you belting out, “What do we need steam for, you the hottest bitch in this place!” His hand was at your hip now, fingers digging along the strip of pale skin beneath your waistband. “I feel so lucky. You wanna hug me. What rhymes with hug me?”

You took one hand off the wheel to run it lightly along Ivar's thigh, and he scooted closer to you. The radio forgotten, his eyes searched your face. You were trying to pay attention to the road, but god, it was so hard when all you wanted to do was stare at him. His hand slid from your hip to cup your sex through your jeans, and you moaned and jerked the wheel.   
“Y/n,” Ivar growled, leaning in to nibble on your earlobe, “pull over before you kill us.” You were only too happy to oblige, glad you were on a wooded back road. It was unlikely that anyone would be driving here this time of the night. Ivar's hands were all over you, slipping under your shirt to run over your stomach and sides. He skimmed the bottoms of your breasts beneath your bra, and you barely remembered to throw the car in park before unbuckling your seat belt and climbing over the center console to him. 

He grasped the backs of your thighs, forcing you to straddle him, before lightly slapping your backside. You gasped against his lips, and you could feel his smile. His eyes met yours, alight with passion and mischief. “You like it when I spank you, Y/n? You naughty girl,” he purred, slapping you again. You slid your hands under his shirt, exploring the broad, strong muscles of his back. His hands were at your breasts now, squeezing and cupping them as if they were precious. 

He ran his teeth along your neck, and you bit down on his shoulder to suppress your groan. He was teasing you now, dipping one finger below the waistband of your jeans and panties, feeling the smooth skin above your sex. He twisted his wrist, allowing that one finger to flick tantalizingly at your pleasure center. Your hips bucked, surprising even you, and he chuckled. “I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, Y/n,” he told you, the playfulness momentarily gone. 

“Me too, Ivar,” you admitted.

“I know,” he grinned. “You wear your heart on your sleeve.” You licked his neck, eliciting a moan, and he undid your jeans. “Shimmy out of these, will you, love?” The question was playful again, but there was a hunger in his eyes as he watched you fulfill his request. By the time you settled back onto his lap, his jeans were already pulled to his knees, his cock standing proud and ready for you. The size of him caused a bubble of nerves to erupt in your stomach, but you reassured yourself. You would be on top, so you had the control.

His hands rested on your hips, guiding you down, and he lined himself up with your entrance. His tip brushed lightly against your slick lips before you started lowering yourself slowly onto him. You felt every inch of him, filling and stretching you, and threw your head back in pure ecstasy. When he was fully immersed in you, the two of you paused, resting your foreheads together, breathing hard. He stroked one hand along your cheek and through your hair, the other still resting on your hip.

You shifted your head and captured his lips in a deep kiss, and he granted your tongue entrance to his sweet mouth as you began to move on him. You lifted yourself up, almost completely freeing him from you, before sliding slowly back down. He rocked his hips to your rhythm, hitting your sweet spot, and you almost lost it right then and there.

The cry you released only drove him to rock his hips faster, and you ground yourself hard against him, wanting only to melt into him. He wrapped his arms around you as you clenched around him, and he made his rocks long and slow and deep, allowing you to ride the waves of pleasure longer. You were trembling by the time it ended, and he was smiling wickedly at you. He guided your hips to rise and fall again, and increased the speed of his hips against you. 

Sensitive already from your first orgasm, you could barely handle it when he reached down to rub circles around your clit with his thumb. After a few more strokes, he pushed you over the edge again, both of you moaning, and he shook with the effort of holding back his own release. 

“Y/n,” he moaned, “finish me with your mouth.” The last thing you wanted was to get off of him, but you also didn't want to be explaining to Aslaug why her youngest son was going to be a father. Reluctantly, you slid off him and down his legs to rest on your knees on the floor of the car. You swirled your tongue around his head before taking him in your mouth. He moaned and tangled his fingers in your hair, encouraging you. One hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other cupping and fondling his balls. 

You moved your mouth along his cock, administering quick licks here and there. He had been close to finishing when you first took him in your mouth, and his end came swiftly now. His seed was thick and salty, a little on the bitter side. You found yourself thinking it tasted exactly as he should. He was moaning loudly as you sucked every last drop from him. After his orgasm ended, you took his cock out of your mouth. He gasped as you licked his balls, quick and gentle, before climbing up to kiss him again. 

He anchored your forehead to his with his hand on the base of your neck, smiling sweetly at you. His eyes were warm, the most peaceful you had ever seen them. “So what are we going to tell my mom when she asks why we missed dinner?”


End file.
